My Name is Manarxus
My Name is Manarxus is the 3rd episode of Dragon Ball Z: After Years and the Scorpio Saga . This episode mainly deals with Manarxus and Scorpio's intruductions to the Z-Warriors. The Jap. name is Goh Maanrxuss and Skorpiono-Sama! Training Begins! Summary The episode starts out with the Z-Warriors rushing towards the Mystery Man. Goku demands why he had killed all of those innocent people. The Man replies by saying "Go down where the City used to be." When they land, a giant Scorpion-like beast appears beside the Man. Goku asks again, with the man stating that it was only to draw Goku out. Claiming, that Goku is the strongest warrior in the universe. Goku just says OK. The man says he also wanted to conquer Earth, as it, along with the galaxy, are not part of his universal empire. Tien gets chills. Vegeta mouth drops. Goku is stunned. Meanwhile, in Otherworld, King Kai senses the man on Earth. He reconized him as the Universal Emporer and screamed real loud. The other Kais, plus Olibu and Pikkon ask North Kai whats wrong. King Kai told them that the Universal Emporer has landed on Earth, the homeworld of the Goku. They all gasp. King Kai contacts Goku immediatly and tells him to be careful. Goku says he would. In the Kami House, the gang there is watching TV and Master Roshi asks Krillin why doesn't he go. Krillin tells Roshi that if he goes, he's just going to get hurt again. Roshi agrees. Yamcha is in the desert and senses the Man's power. Puar asks him whats wrong. Yamcha just shakes it off Back in "South City," the Man asks if they Z-Warriors would like to his name. He reveals that his name Manarxus Hahnihkryus Szizortunmory the 23rd and he is a Marxian, a very strong race who crave domination over the universe and Manarxus is the strongest of his kind. His partner's name is Scorpio and reveals that Scorpions somehow evolved from Scorpio's race, the Skorpios. Manarxus then notices a reporter, so Manarxus decides to show off by raising his power. Scorpio inturrupts asking to kill the group. So, Manarxus comes up with an idea. He tells the Z-Warriors to train and come back in 5 days. Goku tells Manarxus to promise to to do anything bad. Manarxus agrees. The group flies off. Major Events *The Mystery Man reveals his identity and his intentions *Manarxus' partner is shown *Manarxus comes up with a Tournament similar to the Cell Games Character Debuts *Scorpio *Jimmy, the Reporter Attack Debuts *None Trivia *Scorpions, according to a future episode, are Skorpios who were sent to Earth long before Manarxus or Scorpio were born. Skorpios have large, razor sharp claws on their "hands" and their tails. A Skorpio is about 25 feet long and 100 feet long with all limbs extended. *Manarxus later makes a tournament in the Manarxus Tournament Saga *Manarxus seems to have a condition where he can come up with an idea almost immediatly. Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z After Years episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z After Years Category:Scorpio Saga Category:Episodes made by TheUltraKamehameha Category:Pages made by TheUltraKamehameha